ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Winston Zeddemore/Animated
Winston Zeddemore was the fourth Ghostbuster hired due to heavy case loads. The Ghostbuster that most commonly wore a cyan uniform with red trim. However, due to low color pallets he sometimes wore green or blue uniform in the comics and promotion items. History Primary Canon History The Real Ghostbusters Revealed in the episode, "The Brooklyn Triangle," while investigating a disturbance at a construction site that Winston's dad, Ed Zeddemore, was a Foreman at that time. Winston came to help his father, and to reason with him, but Ed didn't believe in ghosts and looked at his Ghostbusting as some sort of video game. His father immediately told him he doesn't believe in the supernatural and doesn't approve of Winston being a Ghostbuster. While looking around the construction site, they are pulled into the Land of Lost Objects, and Winston gets him out (with the help of the other Ghostbusters, too). After this incident, he has earned his father's approval of being a Ghostbuster. Winston worked in construction at one point Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1986) (DVD ts. 10:00-10:02). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I'll do it. I used to be a construction worker.", which could have been with his dad; which would later explain his knowledge of his dad's friends and such. He also displays abilities to use any new piece of equipment instantly and the fact that more often than not he's the usual pilot for Ecto-2. He also seemed to love working on the Ecto-1 and then entering it into car shows. A young Roland Jackson was impressed by the car and some equipment Winston brought along. Winston is fond of basketball, crime and mystery novels, game shows, and police dramas. He can figure out the game show's answers and identify the guilty parties before his colleagues. Winston found chocolate mousse unappetizing when it was served by the Macabre Family in "Loathe Thy Neighbor." He, like the other Ghostbusters, is much recognized by ghosts (much like Boogieman knew Egon's) already know them by name, such as in "Ghostbusters II", "The Old College Spirit" and "Copycat." Extreme Ghostbusters In November 1997, the original Ghostbusters come back to celebrate Egon's birthday. Winston had been traveling around the country as a licensed pilot after leaving the team. Winston Zeddemore (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 04:16-04:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Winston says: "I've been traveling, now that I got my pilot's license." Winston promised he was going to spend his Thanksgiving and the holidays with his sister, who lives in a southern state, but the arrival of S.I.D.N.E.E. disrupted his plans. Winston Zeddemore (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 02:51-02:54). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Winston says: "Love to, Janine but I promised my sister I'd make it down for the holidays." Winston uniform in the two-parter was a modified version of his original light blue coveralls, without the original red collar and trim. His common sense approach was still present. Interestingly, the new recruit Roland Jackson resembles Winston in some ways. Secondary Canon History Personality Winston is still the straight man that continued from the movies but is more comical than his movie counterpart. He can explain Ray, Peter, and Egon's scientific explanations into common man's terms, also he can often come up with the common man's plan that is too simple for the others to realize, because of their scientific background. He is also a very good shot with the proton pack, so good he is the only Ghostbuster who used a scope in episode "Take Two" on a case. Relationship to Others Peter Venkman Peter Venkman and Winston usually fall back and hang out on the sidelines when Egon and Ray get into more of the technical speak of equipment and the paranormal. Being that in many cases Peter was the only one other than Winston with any street smarts, they worked better. In, "Look Homeward, Ray" Peter bet Winston that Ray would return to the Pallo Mansion. Egon Spengler Winston will generally defer to Egon Spengler for solutions to capturing more difficult ghosts, and provides support when enacting plans. Ray and Winston normally breaks down Egon's complex technical jargon into more "Everyman" terms for the rest of the team. Ray Stantz Winston and Ray Stantz share a lot of common interests. They both love the Ecto-1, game shows, and both tend to show compassion in a given situation. While Ray sometimes comes off being a bit too much like a kid, Winston usually doesn't mind. Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- The Boogieman Cometh (1986) (DVD ts. 14:14-14:16). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "He's just getting into the role." Janine Melnitz Usually of the four ghostbusters, Winston was the most apologetic when something goes wrong."Deadcon 1" Slimer Winston was protective of Slimer during most of the episodes much like Egon and Ray. Winston also understood Slimer's feelings pretty good most of the time. During Winston's surprise birthday when Slimer ate the complete cake, Winston semi defends him. Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Slimer, Come Home (1986) (DVD ts. 6:30-6:32). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "No, it's okay. I'm on a diet, anyway." Louis Tully Eduardo Rivera Roland Jackson Garrett Miller Kylie Griffin While Winston and Kylie's direct interactions were minimal at best, both share the same role as the voice of pragmatism and common sense for their teams. Trivia *Ernie Hudson auditioned for the role.A.V. Club Interview 6/13/12 *A chair in Wat's house trap reminded Winston of one his grandmother had. Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood (1986) (DVD ts. 5:25-5:27). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "My grandmother had a chair just like this." *During a surprise birthday party, it is revealed Winston's favorite flavor of cake is Blueberry Fudge. Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Slimer, Come Home (1986) (DVD ts. 5:57-6:01). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Look Winston, Blueberry Fudge Cake. Your favorite." *Winston is shown to be an expert shot with a Particle Thrower, he used a one with a scope attached."Take Two" *Winston loyally supports the rather unsuccessful Jaguars baseball team."Night Game" *The license plate of Winston's car is "BIG-042" Winston's Car (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Night Game" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:54). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston always wanted to play Major League Baseball. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Night Game" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:55). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston grew up watching Walt Fleischman cartoons. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?" (1987) (DVD ts. 04:12-04:15). Time Life Entertainment. *"Boo-Dunit" revealed Winston's interest in the mystery genre. It comes into play again in "Elementary My Dear Winston" *Winston admitted he could never pull off a bluff. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:20-13:22). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I never could pull a bluff." *Winston sometimes regrets answering the ad the Ghostbusters placed during the events of the first film. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:20-17:23). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Sometimes I really regret answering that ad you guys ran." *Winston is afraid of needles. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Lost and Foundry " (1987) (DVD ts. 16:06-16:07). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Yeah and I'm afraid of needles." *Winston used to be a construction worker. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:00-10:02). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I'll do it. I used to be a construction worker." *Winston played basketball during his childhood. Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" (1987) (DVD ts. 9:00-9:01). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I played basketball." *Charles Foster Hearse's red sled reminded Winston of one he had when he was a child. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:07-17:10). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston is revealed to be the reincarnation of Shimabuku, the leader of the Ibandi tribe of Tangalla.Dahlia (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 04:50). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston revealed that as a child, he listened to his grandmother's stories from Africa and Puerto Rico about voodoo but never believed in it. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:29-05:36). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray and Winston both like game shows."The Devil to Pay" *Winston mentions some of his cousins live in Bismarck, Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Devil to Pay" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:18-02:19). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston's hobbies are music and Biblical studies.Dib Devlin (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Devil to Pay" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:00-11:04). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston confesses to taking $20 out of petty cash for his girlfriend. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Devil to Pay" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:30-18:35). Time Life Entertainment. *Until he gave it to The Collector, Winston wore one half of The Key on a simple necklace. *During the Al Capone TV special, Winston wanted to say "Hi" to his mother in New Jersey. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" (1989) (DVD ts. 04:23-04:25). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston once played a horn rather badly and noted it's been awhile. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Surely You Joust" (1989) (DVD ts. 11:22-11:23). Time Life Entertainment. *In the first draft of the "Slimer Streak" script, it was revealed Ed Zeddemore and Winston put together a train set during Winston's childhood. Winston's first and best train set was sent to the Firehouse in the episode.Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "Slimer Streak" First Draft Script (6/20/1989) p. 3. CPT Holdings, Inc. *When Winston was a child, his aunt once took him to the original Penn Station. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Slimer Streak" (1989) (DVD ts. 14:52-14:56). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston used to be very skilled at playing pinball games. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Slimer Streak" (1989) (DVD ts. 22:35-22:38). Time Life Entertainment. *When he was 12 years old, Winston wanted a horse but his mom told him he couldn't because they lived in an apartment. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 14:20-14:26). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston always wanted to go up into space since he was a child. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Spacebusters" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:20-04:23). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston gets sea sick over rough waters.Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:39-03:45). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston once served in the military but doesn't recall boot camp too fondly. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghostworld" (1990) (DVD ts. 11:29-11:31). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston has some fluency in Spanish, he translates the warning on the map of the Temple of Quetzalcoatl. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" (1991) (DVD ts. 03:30-04:40). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston appears on the RI cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8. Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *In all episodes except Trading Faces and Kitty-Cornered. Slimer! *Cruisin' for a Bruisin' (cameo) *Nothing to Sneeze At *Quickslimer Messenger Service *Sticky Fingers *Don't Tease the Sleaze *Room at the Top *Slimer's Silly Symphony *The Dirty Half-Dozen Extreme Ghostbusters *Back in the Saddle, Part 1 *Back in the Saddle, Part 2 Secondary Canon NOW Comics Real Ghostbusters Starring in Ghostbusters II *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 **Deleted pages for Part 3 The Real Ghostbusters Magazine *Summer 1989 *Fall 1989 *Winter 1990 *Spring 1990 *Summer 1990 *Fall 1990 *Winter 1991 References Gallery Primary Canon 000-02.png|Winston in the Real Ghostbusters Pilot Winstonanimated.png RealGhostbustersOriginalUniforms02.jpg|After defeating Gozer WinstonZeddemoreAnimated02.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated04.jpg ParticleThrowerAnimatedWithScope03.jpg|Winston in episode Take Two MrSandmanDreamMeADream20.jpg|Winston in episode Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream 017-12.png|Winston in episode Sea Fright WinstonZeddemoreAnimated07.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated09.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated21.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated27.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated31.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated35.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated03.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated10.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated16.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated06.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated32.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated05.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated15.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated17.jpg RealGhostbustersTakeTwoTuxedos01.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated40.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated22.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated23.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated24.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated25.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated37.jpg|As seen in "Bustman's Holiday" PeterVenkmanAnimated48.jpg|As seen in "Egon on the Rampage" 049-09.png|As seen in "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated49.jpg|As seen in "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated26.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated33.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated36.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated41.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated42.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated50.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated51.jpg RealGhostbustersTrollBridgeCivies02.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated28.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated29.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated30.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated11.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated12.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated52.jpg|As seen in "Cold Cash and Hot Water" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated53.jpg WinstonEgonColdCashHotWater.jpg WinstonEgonRayColdCash.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated13.jpg 013-10.png RealGhostbustersTimeSlipCivilWar.jpg RealGhostbustersTimeSlipCivilWar02.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated18.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated19.jpg RealGhostbustersTimeSlip1960s.jpg RealGhostbustersTimeSlip1970s.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated20.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated34.jpg|As seen in "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated38.jpg|As seen in "Bustman's Holiday" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated39.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedToon.jpg|As seen in "Stay Tooned" WinstonSlimer.png|Winston in Slimer! EGBWinston.png|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedEGB02.jpg Secondary Canon NOW Comics images provided by Ectocontainment (Fan Site) and NOW Comics Deleted pages images provided by Alex Newborn (Original Source: James Van Hise). RGBsiGB2pt1RayWinstonsc01.png|Winston Zeddemore as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 1. RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc01.png|Winston Zeddemore as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 2. RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc03.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc04.png| RGBsiGB2pt2PeterWinstonMoodSlimeAnimatedToastersc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc05.png| RGBsiGB2pt2GhostbustersJanoszVigosc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc06.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc07.png| RGBsiGB2pt2GhostbustersDanasc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2WinstonEgonRaysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2MoodSlimeWinstonsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3Winstonsc01.png|Winston Zeddemore as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3. RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanasc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3Ghostbusterssc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3Ghostbusterssc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersShermanLouissc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3Winstonsc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersLibertysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersLibertysc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanaJanoszVigoOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersVigosc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanaVigoOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedGhostbustersDanaJanoszOscarsc01.png|Winston Zeddemore as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3 (Deleted Pages). RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedGhostbustersJackHardemeyerLibertysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedGhostbustersDanaOscarsc01.png| WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedMarsAttacks01.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedInTheBox.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedVol2Issue8.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8 Cover RI Category:Major character Category:RGB Characters Category:Slimer! Characters Category:EGB Characters Category:IDW Characters Category:RGB NOW Comics Characters Category:RGB Magazine Characters